Borders Forest
by Twin Writers
Summary: What happens when two girls in the Borders store bathroom, and go back outside only to find themselves surrounded by the forest? Sorry.  Currently on HIATUS.
1. Borders Forest

**Disclaimer: We only own our imagination.**

Emma and Brittany walked to Borders which was at the other end of the mall. Once they got there they bought the hardcover Twilight box set, for they were both hardcore Twilight fans, and felt they needed more than one copy. They made one last stop at the restroom before leaving the mall. Once they were finished, they opened the door, but what they saw was not Borders. In front of them was a forest.

"What happened to the store?" Brittany screeched.

Emma turned on the spot. "That's nothing. The question is what happened to the mall?" she replied.

"I don't know. But we have definitely got to get home." They both plopped down on the ground and searched their bags for anything that could help them. Their phones had no service and neither had a compass.

"I guess we're going camping!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Ew, I hate camping," Emma whined.

"Oh suck it up," Brittany said, looking around.

"What do you propose we sleep in? We can't go camping, we have no tent," Emma pointed out.

"Urgh! Do you always have to be so negative?"

"No... only when I want to," Emma smiled.

"You aren't helping our situation," Brittany chastised.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry, but I haven't a clue where we are and I'm a bit confused and irritated," Emma said.

Suddenly they heard a howl.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"I could be wrong but it sounded like a wolf," Brittany said sarcastically.

"Why are you joking? It could come and eat us!"

"Yeah right!"

"What? It isn't like a Twilight werewolf! If you forgot, they are fictional. Wolves out here," she gestured to the forest, "are not. And they probably won't take kindly to strangers."

"Yeah. And you forgot that I know how to live in the wilderness. I was a girl scout for 7 years. Plus real wolves are more scared of us than we are of them. They will just protect their territory. We just give them no reason to attack us."

"Yeah, that's what adults tell their kids. It doesn't mean they won't attack us. They are wild animals genius, and they will do whatever they please. How do we know whether or not we're in their territory?" Emma asked heatedly.

Brittany stood. "I guess we better find our way out of these woods. Unless you want to stay and live in the forest with me as your guide. But that might not be the best idea because we don't have any water."

"Well we better find some pretty damn quick, because you know how I am with water," Emma said in a cross voice while plopping down on the ground.

Brittany grabbed Emma's hand and yanked her to her feet. "Let's try to find which way's North."

Just then a tall man walked into the clearing. He was shirtless, muscular, and tan.

"Excuse-e-moi, but who might you be?" Emma asked in a flirty voice.

"Emma, stop that. Can you tell us which way to get out of the forest is?" Brittany asked the man.

"Sure. Go that way about an eighth of a mile," he replied pointing to his right.

"Thanks," Emma said with a cheesy, flirty smile.

"Didn't I just tell you to knock that shit off?" Brittany demanded. She started to head towards where the man said civilization was.

"Excuse, but what's your name, good sir?" Emma asked and noticed Brittany glare back at her.

"Sam," the man said then walked off.

"Get your ass over here, Emma. We aren't maidens locked away in a tower during the 13th century!"

"Wait! Did you hear what his name was?" Emma exclaimed excitedly.

"Hell yeah! Are you deaf? He said it was Sam. Hey, don't give me that look!"

"No I am not deaf! But, dude, he's a freaking Indian!"

"Proper word is Native American!" Something clicked in her head. "Hey, your not implying that-"

"Oh yes I am. What's your tribe's name?" Emma screamed behind her, trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh, fuck you!" Brittany verbalized.

"Quileute!" the two heard called back. Both girls jaws dropped.

"Ohmigod!" they squealed.

"Holy shit! This is fucking amazing! Let's go and find him! Please, Please, Please?" Emma exclaimed.

"We're not going to chase Sam," Brittany calmly said. They rushed out of the forest. There in all its glory, was La Push.

**Please review.**


	2. Oh Boy

**Disclaimer: Again, We only own our imaginations.**

**Laci Cullen: Thank you so much for review!**

**twilightgirl0723: Thanks for the first review and favoriting!  
**

"Oh my-lanta! It's exactly how I imagined it!" Emma exclaimed.

"It's so pretty!" Brittany voiced. She scurried down the road to the beach, Emma right on her tail.

"I think Borders is my favorite store as of right now... and forever!" Emma said.

"So, who're you going to try and find first? Knowing you, you're going to try and meddle into the business of this... I don't even know what this is," Brittany said.

"Hm. Let's go find someone!" Emma said, jumping up and down.

"Are you on drugs?" Brittany asked her sarcastically.

"So what if I am? You can't do anything about it!"

"Yeah I can, I could- Never mind. You're right," Brittany replied.

"Ahaha. Anyways, follow me!" Emma commanded.

"Whatever." Brittany started to trudge across the rocks. "I'm tired! Traveling into books took a lot out of me."

"Oh suck it up... now let's see... What werewolf is sexy and hasn't imprinted on anyone?" Emma said while skipping across the path, Her dark brown hair fluttered out behind her.

Brittany reluctantly followed with her light brown hair and blue side bangs hanging limp. "Let's go find Seth," she declared.

"Okay! I'm up for anybody!" Emma said happily.

"Fine." They walked around for a few more minutes until they saw two more boys from the pack. One was sitting while the other was running around with a three year old on his shoulders.

"Quil," the girls said in unison.

"Huh?" he looked towards them, "Um, do I know you?"

"No," Emma laughed.

"But we know who you are," Brittany finished. The boy on the ground looked up at us.

"Okay?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Don't... we... Uh, Sam told us your name..." Emma quickly covered, jabbing Brittany in the side.

"We can tell if your lying," Quil stated in a monotone voice. The two girls looked nervous.

"Right... um... well hi," Emma said with a smile.

"Hey," Quil said

"Quil! Your girlfriend wants you!" the other one, who Emma and Brittany recognized as Jacob, yelled.

The two girls chuckled a bit.

"Now I'm not done questioning you two quite yet," Quil warned, "so you'll have to come with us to Sam's house."

"How old is she?" asked Brittany pointing to the little girl.

"She turned three a few days ago. Her name's Claire," he replied.

Both the girls looked to each other. "Middle of Breaking Dawn," they declared at the same time.

"What?" both boys questioned.

Emma and Brittany started laughing profusely.

"Nothing. It's an inside thing. You can only guess what we're talking about," Brittany said.

"Hey... Do any of you have a pregnant... best friend?" Emma asked, still having hysterics.

"Yeah! As the matter-a-fact I do," Jacob said, stepping up defensively.

"Okay, sorry. Just had a feeling," Emma said kicking some pebbles lightly.

"It's not funny. She's dieing," Jacob said sadly, looking at the ground.

Emma walked up to him and put an arm around his middle, "Don't worry. Trust me, It'll turn out fine. I have another feeling," she smiled.

"Let's not talk about dieing. Everything will be better once the baby's born. Can we go see Sam again now?" Brittany whined. She was an impatient person. You could tell because she was bouncing up and down.

"Um, How do you know Sam anyway?" Quil asked suspiciously.

"We were lost in the woods, and he gave us directions out of the forest," Emma explained.

"Well then... okay. Follow us... uh what are your names?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I'm Emma and she's Brittany," Emma said while following them away from the beach.

"Contrariwise, I'm Brittany- she's Emma," Brittany chimed.

Finally they arrived at the cabin.

"It's reminds me of home!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I does look a lot like your grandma's house," Emma agreed. A delicious smell drifted out to them.

"Cookies!" the girls shouted.

"Cookies!" Claire echoed. Everyone laughed, and Claire smiled at the attention.

"Hello, boys," Emily said while walked outside, "and girls."

"Don't stare," Jacob warned.

"We won't," Brittany said airily. Emma grinned then Brittany followed. Their smiles only got bigger when Emily turned to look at them. The girls could tell that her scars were a part of her and didn't take away from her beauty.

"Where are your brothers?" Emily asked, "I made cookies for you all. Good thing I baked extra,"

"I have no clue where the rest of the pack is," Jacob said. Just then he was interrupted by a fake howl, "Found em'."

Emma looked at Brittany and smiled, "This is unreal," she whispered so only Brittany could hear.

Leah popped up next to Emma, making her jump, "Seth won't be here. He's busy with homework," Leah informed Emily.

Emma's face dropped a little and Brittany snickered. She knew Emma thought of Seth as extremely hot.

"Who are you?" Leah said in a snotty tone.

"I'm Emma!" she said brightly and held out her hand with a smile.

Leah glared, "We don't take kindly to strangers," she said and walked away. Emma smiled inwardly and remembered Leah from the books.

"Sorry, Leah is permanently PMS-ing," Jacob joked, "and by 'we' she meant 'I'."

Brittany and Emma laughed.

"Hey guys!" They heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Seth. Leah said you had homework to do," Emily greeted.

"Yeah, well, Leah says a lot of things," Seth laughed, "Who are the new... bies," Seth 's voice dropped off on the last part of the word when he looked at Emma.  
Oh boy.

**Ooo Cliffhanger! :P**

**Please review! Love ya!  
**


	3. Albino African

**Disclaimer: We have 5 bucks. I don't think that can buy us the rights to this series.**

Seth smoothly walked over to Emma and stuck out his hand. "Hello. I'm Seth. Who are you?" he asked in an airy voice.

"Emma," she replied with just as much air. She took his hand and shook it, smiling at him.

"Oh, god," Paul whispered in the background. Jacob chuckled silently. Emily just smiled at Emma and Seth when they kept shaking hands and staring at each other.

"You guys gonna stop shaking hands?" Embry asked sarcastically. When they realized they were still shaking hands in front of everyone they let go and laughed.

"Come on in everyone, I've made cookies and they're going to get cold if you leave them sit," Emily said motioning for them to walk inside.

Brittany looked at Emma and realized that she would not get her friends attention for quite some time. She did not care much so she just shrugged and carried on into the house.

"Oh chocolate chip! I love chocolate," Brittany said, "They smell delicious, thank you for inviting us in. We kind of just showed up."

"Well it looks like your going to be around a lot," said Jacob.

"Whatever," Brittany nonchalantly said then shrugged. "You may see tons of her, but I bet that you won't see much of me."

"Oh Brittany, don't be such a party pooper," Emma said, sitting down next to Seth. Brittany glared at her and pulled out a seat at the table. She grabbed a nearly plate sized M&M cookie from the tray. Seth stretched and covertly put his arm on the back of Emma's chair. She giggled and blushed while Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Smooth, Seth," Jake laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Jake," Seth ordered.

"Now, now boys, let's not fight," Emma said, smiling.

"You've got a really pretty smile," Seth told her.

"Thanks, I like your teeth, and your smile.. and... everything," Emma flirted.

"I wonder if they realize that were all here still?" Embry joked.

"Nope," Brittany informed him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"They're off in their own little world and while be for 3.. 2.. 1."

"Hey, who wants to come and show me around?" Emma asked.

"I'll do it!" Seth volunteered right away.

"Kay," Emma said. The two of them got up and left the house.

Brittany looked around the room and saw that it was just as she imagined. Emily walked over and sat down next to her. "Hello," Emily quietly greeted.

"Hey. I have a question for you," Brittany told her.

"Ask away."

"Would it be wrong if in the five minutes I've been here to consider this place more like home than my house ever was?"

"No. There's nothing wrong with feeling that way."

"Good," Brittany said. "But although this place feels like home I also don't feel like I'll ever quite fit in. I nearly always feel that way though so it's no big deal."

About ten minutes after Emma and Seth left the cabin, they were walking along the shore at First Beach.

"So do you know anything about the Quiluete legends?" Seth asked Emma.

"Tons. Me and Brittany know just about everything there is to know about you guys," she quickly blurted out then slapped her hand over her mouth. He just smiled.

""I understand, There are a lot of books out there," Seth said.

"Yeah, that's, what I did. I read a book," Emma said nervously, scratching the back of her head quickly.

"Do you know the one about... wolves?" he asked.

"Mhm," Emma nodded her head.

"Um... I have a secret," Seth told her.

"I... I already know," Emma said, looking down.

"You... but... how?"

"Seth, I have a secret too... I don't really know how to say this, and I don't want you to be mad at me," Emma said.

"I won't be," he said as they stopped and faced each other.

Emma took a deep breath, "Alright... The truth is... I'm from... Africa," she chickened out.

Seth started laughing, " Why would I be mad about that? But, I do have one question. How are you from Africa? Your as pale as a vampire."

"Well, uh my mom went to Africa when she was pregnant and she had me there and she's... part Albino," Emma covered.

He laughed again, "So you know about-"

"Yes."

"I think I might im-"

"I know." Emma smiled up at him.

"You have really mysterious eyes... they're really pretty," he said in a breathy voice.

"Thank you. Yours are too. You're making me breathless," Emma smiled for about the thousandth time.

"Can I make you more breathless?" he asked.

Emma laughed, "That was a bad line, but... yeah."

Seth laughed too, but leant down to kiss. her It was wonderful. Emma had kissed a lot of boys, but she never felt like this.

"Woo!" Brittany called, walking away from her hiding spot. The couple broke apart and looked at her. "Your a chicken Emma. You are so not from Africa. He imprinted on you. You're gonna have to tell him the truth eventually," Brittany told her.

"Ugh! Brittany! Seriously! You always do stuff like this!" Emma yelled, clearly furious. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. "One chance! That's all it takes for someone to hate you!" She quickly ran off.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Seth asked.

"No. You imprinted on her, she's PMS-ing. Learn to deal with this between the two of us. She'll be at Bella and Jacob's log. Go find her and give her this," Brittany ordered softly, taking an envelope of paper out of her bag and handing it to him. Seth hurried after her. "God only knows whether or not she'll throw it into the ocean," Brittany muttered.

**We hope you enjoyed reading it. The more reviews the more enthusiasm, the more enthusiasm the faster chapters come out. So press that button down below!**


	4. Teenage Dream

Emma ran as fast as she could to the large log she saw near the end of the beach. _Bella and Jacob's log, _she thought. She plopped down onto it and started to slightly cry.  
Seth slowed down to a walk once he got closer to Emma. He sat next to her and pulled her up into his lap. She turned her head away from him and kept crying softly.  
"Emma, please look at me. It's alright, I'm not going to get mad at you. No matter what you say," he said calmly, rubbing her back gently.  
"She always does things like that to me. Like one time, I had this really nice boyfriend, and she had to go off and tell him that I wasn't a virgin and-"  
"You're not a virgin?" he asked wide-eyed and baffled.  
"No. I haven't been since I was thirteen," Emma said, a bit embarrassed.  
"Whoa," he breathed.  
"Anyways, and she knew that he had given me a promise ring. He left me after she told him. I was pissed at her for the _longest_ time," Emma wiped some of the tears from her eyes.  
"She gave me this to give you," Seth informed her handing her the envelope. Emma cracked the seal and read the letter.  
**Emma,**  
**At least I didn't tell him the truth. That's up to you as to when you want to. I just want any relationship you have with a guy to be built upon trust. You should know that by now. Just tell him the truth before he tells you he loves you. He won't leave you because that would kill him. I hope you tell him soon.**  
**Brittany**  
**P.S. At least it isn't as bad as that time with Miles. **  
**P.P.S. Seth doesn't want to here about your past boyfriends.**  
"I'll never get how she knows that much about me. She claims precognition, but I don't think that that's what it really is. Though you never know..." Emma told him.  
"Emma, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. What was she talking about back there?" Seth asked curiously.  
"Well... Me and Brittany were in Borders just a while ago... to buy the box set of... Twilight. Once we paid we decided to go to the bathroom, and when we opened the door to walk out, we were surrounded by the forest," Emma said, "But you see, once we got here, we met Sam, and we came to the conclusion that we had entered the book, Twilight. That's how I know about everything. I am from an alternate universe or something. This... world that you're in right now, it's a book. At least it is for me but to you it's real."  
Emma looked Seth, and he had a look of pure shock on his face.  
"I knew you'd be mad," Emma muttered sadly.  
"No, no, no! I'm not mad, I'm just... surprised," He said looking at her still sad face. He cupped her cheek and looked her in the eyes, "It doesn't matter to me whether or not your from another universe. I would've traveled to a million different universe's just to find you."  
Emma smiled, "You're so sweet," she said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her. It was the most wonderful kiss she'd ever gotten. It was full of love, and she had never actually felt that before.  
All of the boys she'd been with, she'd been with just because she didn't want to be boyfriendless. Emma had a reputation at her school and she wanted to keep it. It looked like it didn't matter anymore, because they didn't know how to get back.  
When Seth pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled, "I really like you Emma. Nothing could change that."  
"I really like you too, Seth. You're like my Teenage Dream," Emma said with a laugh.  
"What is that from?" Seth asked.  
"Well, Brittany and I came here from 2010, and it's my favorite Katy Perry song," Emma told him.  
"Oh. I 've heard of her before. Didn't she kiss a girl? And like it?" he asked.  
Emma started laughing so hard she almost fell off of Seth's lap, "No, that's one of her songs," she replied, laughing up a storm.  
"Will you sing me Teenage Dream?" Seth asked yet another question.  
"I promise I will. Just not write now." Emma smiled.  
_The _log just became Seth, Emma, Jacob, AND Bella's log.  
**~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~**  
Brittany was banging the beat to _California Gurls _from memory on the dashboard of Jake's Rabbit as they drove around Forks. After a while she got bored and started to sharpen her pocket knife.  
"Why exactly are you doing that?" Jacob asked.  
"'Cause of the fact that it's dull and I can't carve stuff with it." He gave her a look. "What? Can't I have hobbies? I love to go camping. Heck! I could live in the woods if all you gave me was my knife, a coat, and a change of clothes. I would end up living in luxury. I'm a good inventor." Jacob gave her another doubting look. "I'm not stupid."  
"I never said you were," he said, clearly sounding like he thought it though. Brittany smacked his arm. "Shit, where did you learn to hit like that. I actually felt that!"  
"I learned to defend myself. I like big cities but my family didn't like the danger. That and I need to be able to have fast reflexes."  
"Why?"  
"Assholes in my grade loved to try and trip me when I walked to my locker. They were always in front of theirs so I'd jump their foot and shove them in their locker." Jacob started to snicker.  
They drove past _Newton's _and then by the school. Brittany thought that they both looked cooler in person than in her imagination. They drove around town more and finally she saw it all. Well, not really, she had fallen asleep.  
The trip was rather short and uneventful so Brittany decided to do some exploring of her own later that day. She drove down windy roads trying to see if she could find that one thing she was looking for.  
It took a good 15 minutes but finally there it was.


	5. Cheshire Cat

**Disclaimer: We own a lot of things, this sadly is not on that list.**

Emma watched as Embry threw himself of the cliff into the murky waters below. She cringed as he hit the water with a splash.

"Jesus! Doesn't that hurt?" Emma asked, looking over the edge of the cliff.

"Nah," Jared said as he stepped up to jump.

Emma closed her eyes and looked away as Jared jumped. Now, it was Seth's turn.

"Please, don't do it! I don't want you to get hurt," Emma said, grabbing onto Seth's arm.

"Don't worry, I won't get hurt. I've done this hundreds of times. You should jump off with me," Seth suggested and smiled.

"No freaking way! I'd break my neck!"

"No you wouldn't. I'll keep you safe."

"No. No, no, no, absolutely not," Emma said backing away.

"Come on. It'll be fun," he pouted.

"Seth, if you think I'm going to-" but she was too late, because Seth grabbed her wrist and flung them both from the cliff.

"Ahh!" Emma screamed all the way down.

When they hit the water, Emma immediately went into cling mode. She wrapped her legs around his waist and strung her arms around his neck.

"Holy shit! It's fucking cold!" Emma yelled as she started to shiver heavily.

Seth laughed and pulled her onto his back, swimming towards the beach. Why the wolves decided to take her cliff diving in September was beyond Emma. When they reached the shore, Emma dropped herself from Seth's back and sat on the ground, shivering.

"You are so dead when I recover from hypothermia!" Emma yelled at Seth. He just chuckled, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry," Seth said. Emma turned away from him, "Come on, please talk to me."

Emma turned away some more, still shivering like crazy. Seth crawled up behind her and hugged her. She tried shrugging away, but he tightened his hold on her.

"Come on Emma. I'll make you warmer," he said.

"If you weren't so irresistible, you'd be so dead right now," Emma said as she smiled and turned to cuddle into his chest.

"Get a room," they heard Paul tease.

"Oh just hush. We aren't doing anything. Unlike you wolves, my temperature is at 98.7 when I don't have a fever. I'm sorry for being freezing after I jump into ice cold water, in September, and in Washington," Emma told Paul.

"Alright, alright. Don't lose your cool," Paul joked. Emma glared at him.

"Aw, come on, leave her alone," Seth said.

"Come on Seth, let's go somewhere that we can be alone," Emma said, standing up.

"Oh, they're going to be alone," Jared teased them.

"Oh shut up," Emma said, walking away.

"Lay off guys" Seth said as he followed her. But when he turned around, he didn't see her. Where'd she go? Seth thought. He started walking in the direction that Emma walked off.

Seth walked almost all the way to the end of the beach when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the trees.

"I've been waiting for you. I thought wolves could run fast?" he heard Emma joke.

"Well, I wasn't running, I was walking," he smiled as she hugged him.

"What do you wanna do?" Emma asked.

"This," he said, kissing her.

She snaked her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his hands on her hips and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She gladly let him in, wrestling with his tongue. When she pulled away, he frowned. She giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emma asked.

"You just did," Seth smiled at his joke.

"Not what I meant," Emma said shaking her head.

"Go ahead," Seth told her.

"Will you take me to see the Cullen's?"

**~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~**

_There it was..._

The Cullen's driveway. Brittany grinned like the Cheshire Cat. She knew Emma would be sad that she didn't get to come with but she also knew Seth wouldn't want Emma to meet the vamps quite yet.

Brittany knew that it was safe to visit. It was the first week of September which meant that the wolves haven't found out about Bella and the baby yet. She drove down the curving road and stopped at the house. She hopped up the stairs so quietly she didn't hear herself then rasped on the door 3 times.

The little pixie vamp opened the door, "Hey, Alice. Can I come in?"

"Um..." Alice looked at Carlisle who nodded. "Sure."

"Hey, Carlisle. What's it like being a doctor? I always wanted to be one but I would never be able to stand the annoying patients. How do you do it?" Brittany asked while walking through the threshold. She plopped herself down on the couch. "Why so depressed looking?"

"My son and daughter are coming home today from their honeymoon," Carlisle explained.

"Ah, pregnant Bella. Fun, fun." At the sight of their bewildered faces she explained how she knew, "I'm like Alice."

"Ah," Carlisle and Alice said like it explained everything. To them it actually did.

"Yeah. So where's everyone else?" Brittany asked.

"Throughout the house," Alice answered in her wind chime-like voice.

"Can I explore?" The two vamps nodded. Brittany hopped up and ran upstairs tripping on the way up. "Oops." She caught herself and continued to run. She searched the whole house and ended up back downstairs at the piano. "Can I play?" she asked Alice.

"Why not."

Brittany grinned and promptly started to play The Entertainer then Moonlight Sonata. Each time she ended to applause.

Two people walked in the door. "Who are you?" the man asked

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	6. Spilling the Beans

**A/N: Okay. I know that we're lazy arses that have been leaving you hanging for over 3 months. We're sorry okay! (Sobbing.) School is hectic. We don't even have the ability to talk to each other once a month, let alone once a week. (Yeah. We live like an hour away from each other.) So... I probably spelled Renesmee wrong, but the only copy of Breaking Dawn I have near me is my 'Carlisle Cullen' signed one. (Signed by Peter himself! Ohmigod!) Yeah... Can't open that copy until Twilight is suddenly uncool. (Voice in the Background) _Go Harry Potter! _(Me) _I know, right? _Okay. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy! WE OWN NOTHING! **

"Will you take me to see the Cullens?"

"Not today. I'll-" he was abruptly cut off.

"Pwease?" Emma begged, a puppy dog look on her face.

"I can't-"

"Pweeaassee?" she asked louder.

"Fine," he gave in.

Emma started jumping around and clapping her hands. "Yay! Ooh! Will you phase and let me ride on your back?"

"You are so weird," Seth said, phasing.

"I know!" she replied jumping onto his back, "Ooh! You is fluffy puppy!" Emma noted Seth roll his head up, and she smiled. He took off into the woods. He was going slower than normal. He didn't want Emma to fall off. They arrived at the Cullen house quickly and Emma fell off of Seth. Luckily he caught her on his paws.

"Thanks." She hopped up and looked away while Seth phased back and got dressed. Emma ran up to the door and knocked on it.

**~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~Pagebreak~**

"Hola, Edward. Bella." Brittany said. She started singing every Billy Joel song she knew in her head. She started with It's Still Rock & Roll to Me, then moved on to Piano Man and We Didn't Start the Fire. By the time that she was done with her extremely off key mind singing with improvised words Edward was looking pissed off. He turned to Carlisle.

"Who is she? She has got to be the single most annoying hum- person I've ever met," he hissed out so quietly, probably thinking that Brittany couldn't hear him.

"You can call me the human if you'd like. I won't mind," she informed him. "And P.S. My friend Emma is just as annoying," she sang. Then she nodded as the door was knocked on. "That would probably be her." Brittany threw open the door and standing there was Emma and a shirtless Seth.

"Whassup!" Emma yelled.

"Whassup!" Brittany yelled in reply.

"My God! There's two of them!" Edward complained to Carlisle.

"Well duh!" Emma told him. "We always aspired to annoy you to death with our minds. Wait till we tell the girls back home," she sighed.

"There are more who know of us?" Edward asked, in shock of that fact.

Emma opened her mouth, quickly shut it, then looked apologetic. Brittany looked like a fish out of water.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed, disbelieving. "You did! I was planning on telling them at a later date. You know that I'm better at blocking my mind than you are. I sang off-key Billy Joel songs in my head to keep it a secret. I did that to Billy!" Brittany ever the actress dropped to her knees and sobbed. She kept her mind on Emma's betrayal so Edward wouldn't know she was faking, and she hoped that Renesmee was blocking Alice's visions enough so that she wouldn't know. "You're no longer my friend if you don't appreciate what I do for you," Brittany huffed. "I'm going to continue playing now."

She got up and walked over to the piano. She started playing 'Hallelujah' by Rufus Wainwright. "This is for the little one," she told Bella, pulling her off to the side with her.

Brittany was purposefully leaving Emma to explain everything. She played out the opening notes and started into the beautiful song.

**A/N: Yes. Yes. I am evil like that. I would actually do that to Billy. JK. Sorry again for the wait. I hope you don't hate us. Please Review! I'm begging you!**


End file.
